


We Can Be the Horizon

by tellmesomethingnew



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, Dubious Consent, F/M, Fluff, I have no idea what I'm doing, Love/Hate, My First Work in This Fandom, OOC, Possible Incest?, Romance, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-11 22:53:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5644792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tellmesomethingnew/pseuds/tellmesomethingnew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where Ben/Kylo Ren never killed Han and actually, genuinely, wanted to be back in Han and Leia's life. Rey is to train under Luke to be a Jedi Knight to help put back balance in the Force. The catch? She's to train along side of Ben (yes, that's right, "Ben"), who's been grounded from his saber and ordered to re-train to gain everyone's trust.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ben

**Author's Note:**

> Because I'm trash and this pairing is trash and I just wrote and wrote and wrote and didn't care if any of it was possible or made any sense...I just wanted to write them and share, okay?
> 
> So these chapters are forms of little drabbles, all linked together in my own timeline. Enjoy!

Her life had been plain living on the desert world of Jakku. It had consisted of nothing but sand, waiting, and struggling to get by. Takodana, with its lush green and vast views of water had only been but a tease.

Nothing could prepare Rey for the beauty she saw as Kylo Ren took off his mask and allowed her to view his black hair, warm brown eyes, pale face, and handsome, furious features.

She looked away soon after seeing him, ashamed of herself.

She was here to be tortured, not to make eyes at the enemy.

* * *

 

Rey felt desperate as she stood there, restless beside Finn as she stared out at the scene laid out before her.

Ren was handing something over to his father – they were too far away for her to even tell, but whatever it was, it was important.

Her heart raced in her ears as she wished she could just get down there and protect Han.

Rey knew deep inside that this was between Han and his son. She knew better than to interfere, no matter how badly she wanted to be down there.

Han took the item from Ren and rested it at his side, giving Rey view of what it was – Ren's lightsaber.

She held her breath. _How is this possible?_ Rey thought as she stared out as Ren and Han were suddenly running from the little bridge they were on, running for safety, and possibly to help stop the attack so that the weapon was destroyed. She could sense the desperation in their steps.

“Han!” Rey called out to him. They slowed down for a bit and looked up at Rey and Finn. She looked over at Finn, who was dumfounded at what had just happened. Had Kylo Ren really given up? Had he finally given in to the Light and to the love his father was offering him?

After finding herself away from home, suddenly wielding the force, and surrounded by more friends than she ever had in her life was what made this moment so easy to be believed possible.

* * *

 

Ben was suspended from his lightsaber. Grounded, if one was being brutally honest.

Rey was there to witness his homecoming as Leia enveloped him in her arms and cried into his shoulder.

Ben's eyes were wet, but he never shed a tear.

* * *

 

Rey hadn't spoken to Ben since the interrogation moment back at Starkiller Base. And to be honest, she feared of lashing out at him for his monstrosity.

How dare he be here.

How dare his parents accept him back into their lives just like that, after all that he had done.

“You've been avoiding me.” His deep voice wrapped around her and she had to remember how to breathe.

Keeping her mouth shut, she walked over and dumped her tray of half-eaten food.

Ben was blocking the exit, dressed in dark gray robes that was foreign from her being so used to seeing him in black. She avoided eye contact, in fear of him getting back inside her head, even though he could easily do so without eye contact.

She crossed her arms in front of her and her jaw visibly tightened. “Let me through,” she barked.

“Not until you talk to me.”

She huffed, looking up at him. Her hazel eyes were angry and his were too inviting for comfort.

“Han Solo says that once they bring Luke back here, you and I are to train together as his apprentices.”

Rey scoffed at his face. “As if I'd agree to that.”

That evening, Han and Leia had sat Rey down to talk to her about training to be a Jedi Knight under Luke, the catch being that she'd be training along side of Ben.

Rey hated to think that she might have hurt their feelings when she responded with, “He's still Kylo Ren to me,” before she had stomped off to her quarters like a little hot-headed girl.


	2. Jedi Training

Luke hadn't been at all what Rey had been expecting. While age showed well on his face, she had still expected someone... _older_ than who she came face to face with in the control room. But of course when she came in, it had been a dramatic moment for them all.

Rey was wiping her wet hands on the sides of her pants, fresh from helping out in the kitchens only to stop dead tracks in the doorway of the control room.

There, in view, Luke Skywalker having a silent moment, as he stared at Ben before him, who although taller than Ben, was looking shamefully down at the floor. All emotions could be read on his face like an open book.

Leia, Han, and Chewy stood in the background, smiling softly at the two, as if watching two very close people reunite.

Rey held her breath until Luke looked over at her, seemingly surprised.

“You must be Rey,” he said quietly.

* * *

 

“So what are you going to decide?” Finn asked her.

Rey placed her half-eaten roll of bread down on her tray and sighed before taking a harsh gulp of water. The topic burned anger through her and it did not, at all, make her feel good in any way. She was sour about it and Finn knew.

“I'm going to go through with it.”

Finn furrowed his eyebrows, shaking his head as he gave her a concerned look. “You know you don't have to. They can't force you.”

“I know,” she said softly, looking over at him with her hatred-filled face gone soft. “But this is what I want. And I won't let him get in the way of things,” she soon said as her face hardened again, but only slightly.

Determination settled in on her face and Finn sighed.

* * *

 

Training without a lightsaber wasn't as difficult for Rey as she had anxiously thought. While Ben was still grounded from his, Luke had thought it best to start with the basics that don't even include the lightsaber. Rey had it safely tucked away at her side from its holster on her belt and she worried Ben might take it from her.

She'd be quick and grab it before he ever could.

She made sure of it.

She felt his eyes burn into her skin, like the hot suns on Jakku. Maybe even hotter. It made her uncomfortable and lose focus when Luke had them practice using the Force to balance objects into mid air.

They were training on the shore of a small lake accompanied by a beautiful large waterfall.

Rey found the sound of the waterfall so incredibly soothing and anchored her focus on it whenever Ben's eyes on her had become a problem.

At the end of the day, when everyone was walking back to the base, Luke stopped Rey.

“I sense his feelings for you,” said Luke. “It's a perfect anchor for him to come back to the Light side, for good,” he murmured to her.

Looking more uncomfortable than she honestly felt, Rey looked away and over at Ben in the distance, who was flawlessly practicing leveling a rock into the air while waiting for the two. His flawlessness with the force made a part of her jealous, but she knew he had years upon years of training she didn't.

“I won't lead him on if that's what you're asking,” said Rey as respectfully as she could to Luke.

Master Luke gave his Padawan a soft, rare smile. “I'm not asking you to. But however, I ask that you trust your instincts.”

Rey looked back over at Ben, who suddenly dropped the rock and looked over at her with an expression that clearly read, “Are you guys done?”

* * *

 

One day when Luke had “matters” to attend to, Rey and Ben were sent to practice their exercises with using the Force at the waterfall alone. They were quiet, but every now and then they would steal glances from one another.

After days of getting used to it, the two had become more comfortable with the stolen glances, and more-so Rey feeling his eyes on her all the time when she wasn't looking. She grew calm of it, allowing her better focus on using the Force.

A tremendous price had apparently been placed on not only Ben's head, but also Rey's.

Two Bounty Hunters had come out of nowhere, shooting at the two of them out of the blue.

Rey had just reached for her saber when a blast to the shoulder sent her falling backwards near the water. The smell of burnt flesh and cotton filled the air and Rey gasped from the sting.

Ben levitated a large rock into the air, attempting to clash it into the closest Bounty Hunter, but it was no use. One got up into the air with its jet pack and dodged the rock, shooting at them continuously.

It was all happening so fast.

Pain was flooding Rey's mind and she once again tried to grab her lightsaber. Only this time, it flew from reach and over into Ben's hand. She looked over at him, frightened of what he might do.

After all, she didn't trust him yet.

Ben ran over to Rey suddenly, wielding the bright blue saber, his eyes unreadable. He leaned down and tumbled with her, moving her out of the way of a small rocket blast. The disrupted dirt flew into the air around them and Ben suddenly moved the lightsaber to block precisely four hits directed at Rey, magically reflecting them back at one of the Bounty Hunters, causing their rocket packs to explode and them to fall to the floor, shocked and unconscious.

One was left and Ben looked down at Rey.

“Are you okay?”

Rey said nothing as she grit her teeth at the continuous burning of her wound. While she had dealt with various wounds and burns back on Jakku, none of their pain compared to this one's.

Ben got to his feet and began walking heavily towards the last Bounty Hunter and Rey could just _feel_ the Dark Force filling his senses up.

The Bounty Hunter put his weapon away and ran.

Ben could have run after them. He could have choked them with his Force, maybe even freeze them like he did with Rey when he captured her.

But he remained, picking Rey up bridal style and heading for the Base.

“They're going to want to hear about this. Master Luke won't be happy,” Rey said in a pained voice.

Ben said nothing as he carried her to the base, even though she could walk. She mentioned nothing of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there I was, woken up at 10am after staying up to 5am because my mother had to work and I had to be up when the stupid internet guys came to install our new internet and I just wrote and I'm pretty sure it wasn't all that great being that I was half-awake and more worried about my coffee than absolutely anything else.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed.
> 
> Depending on how the 3rd chapter goes, I might extend it into further chapters. Until I can sit down and write chapter three, I'll just be over there chilling out in my dumpster LIKE THE TRASH I AM.


	3. Temptation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how to act with all this attention. I'm so used to be apart of old, unpopular ships that I just can't believe it! Thank you everyone for your kind comments, kudos, etc. They mean the world and beyond to me.
> 
> Also, the story has been extended to beyond 3 chapters to maybe even 4, 5 -- maybe more chapters.

Rey was careful to lay on her side when she slept, afraid of putting any pressure on her one shoulder's wound. Luke, Leia, and Han were concerned about the Bounty Hunters, surprised that the First Order had been already looking so desperately for both Rey and Ben.

While Rey sat in the medical bay, getting examined and treated with something to purify the wound, Leia stood by and watched with a motherly concern, trying to convince Rey that she was safe as long as she remained here at the Resistance base.

Rey wasn't so easily moved by Leia. She knew she couldn't hide out here forever. Sooner or later, she would need to face her demons. Both her _and_ Ben.

* * *

 

“He saved your life?” Han had asked her later that night at dinner, his crinkly face filled with shock.

Rey felt her cheeks go hot as she picked at her meat, avoiding eye contact with Han while Chewy looked between the two, murmuring something to Han.

“Yes, I suppose he did,” Rey finally replied softly.

* * *

 

Ben was waiting for Rey just beside the main doors leading outside. Today they'd be training with Luke again, and there had been a heavy discussion on if Ben was ready to take back his saber or not. His use of Rey's saber had gained him some trust from the Resistance, but there were still many people at the base who reeked of hostility when in the presence of Ben.

Rey tried not to pity him when she'd catch someone giving him dirty looks or hear someone whispering about him behind his back.

Rey knew she should have thanked him for saving her back there, but silence wrapped itself around her throat as she went to walk past him through the sliding doors.

The doors slid open for her but before she could step out into the soft, drizzling early afternoon, Ben reached something out to her, blocking her from moving anywhere beyond.

Her hazel eyes focused on a soft powder blue flower encased in his large brown-gloved hands, making the small flower look tinier than it was.

“What is this?” she asked him before she turned her head and moved her eyes to his face.

Ben looked awkward, almost shy or embarrassed.

“A flower.”

_Flower_.

Rey had heard talk of flowers, of how they were usually given in forms of care from men to women.

She had never been given a flower before.

She hesitated before she looked back at the flower and took it gingerly from Ben's hand, her touch gently grazing the surface of his gloves.

That night, Rey grabbed a small glass of water and put the flower in it, setting it by the window in her quarters. She fell asleep gazing at its beauty.

* * *

 

Weeks passed and Rey had felt more on an equal level with Ben than she ever had before. She no longer gave him dirty looks when he spoke to her, she no longer questioned him. Now, she watched him with care and trained beside him with more ease than she ever thought she'd manage.

Ben was a brilliant fighter. His movement was beautiful and distracting, if one had to ever describe it. That's what it was to Rey, anyhow.

Luke had allowed him back his saber and after one week filled with exercises of blocking blasts with their lightsabers, they were to begin to duel one another.

At first Rey was nervous. She remembered back when she hated him, she wanted so very badly to fight him, and wound him to where she had practically won (not kill), but she was just getting used to her lightsaber still and Ben had years upon years of experience with one.

The laser hilt of his lightsaber intimidated Rey, but she bounced back to her focus easy enough. Luke had them begin with certain group exercises, teaching them block techniques and movements.

There was so much for Rey to process that it nearly gave her a headache.

* * *

 

It was their first duel.

While Rey's blocks were precises, as told by Luke, her movement wasn't quick enough to keep up with the energy of Ben. Had it only been practice, Luke would have called out for Ben to slow down, but Rey was on her own.

In the back of her mind, she feared him lashing out at her and killing her with his saber, as if it might be something he had planned to do this entire time.

But when she over-thought one single movement and had it been a real fight, he would have decapitated her in an instant, but he kept his saber above her shoulder, just close enough to her skin to where she could feel the heat of the laser. She felt her body tense as her eyes blazed at Ben.

His face read that he was clearly proud of himself.

It infuriated her.

* * *

 

Ben and Rey were left alone. It was the end of the week and they were ordered to only do exercises, no duels without him there. Luke had been away again on business too secret for either Ben or Rey to know of.

That was when Ben took the opportunity and trapped Rey's face in his large hands, pulling her in so that his lips could press against hers.

Her lightsaber turned off, hitting the dirt from the jolt the shock gave her body. Her hands found the front of his robes, clinging to him to steady herself.

No longer did the kiss start, did it end.

Rey broke away from him.

And she ran.


	4. Torture

Her lips burned the duration of her running.

His lips were in her mind, a memory on her skin.

She tried to clear her mind, tried to reason with herself that this was not good, this wasn't right. She couldn't feel that way for Ben. Not after…

 _Everyone is redeemable_ , a voice spoke to her in her mind. It was old and faded, but just enough for her to pay attention to it.

She skidded against the leafy forest ground when Ben appeared before her, blocking her way to the little dirt path leading to the base.

She breathed heavily from the running, her eyes looking up at him through her long lashes, _daring him_ to come near her.

His eyes watched her like a predator and he walked over to her, slightly breathing heavy from exertion of running after her.

She was trapped against a fat tree and then her face was trapped in his hands against.

Nowhere to run.

“You can't run from me,” he breathed to her with so much emotion it was bleeding from his haunting eyes.

Her eyes trained on his lips just a moment before they were back on hers and she whimpered. She didn't want him to kiss him, but a half of her was begging for it.

* * *

 

The afternoon was a good time as the night time was, to be found alone with someone so easily. Everyone was out and about, practicing flying, going on missions, talking over tactics in the control room, even eating in the dining area.

So it was simple when no one even noticed Ben pulling Rey by her hand towards the quarters level of the base.

* * *

 

Ben's quarters were dark, but clean and tidy. It smelled of him, like soap and faint musk.

Rey's head was fuzzy and she couldn't possibly think properly, not with Ben pulling her clothes off of her with need, and not with the sensation of his lips at her neck. He was soft, gentle, but forceful.

Small whimpers were coming from her throat and all she could do was allow Ben to go on further and further. She wanted more. _Needed_ more.

 _No_. This wasn't right.

She'd be sleeping with the enemy.

Jedi's were not allowed to love.

Right?

Finally, a loud moan from her.

His hand was between her thighs, caressing her over her pants, a sweet sensation she never felt before and preyed she'd feel it again and again for the rest of her life.

And then she was naked, pinned to his bed beneath him, his mouth on her where she never thought a mouth should go. His lips found her pearl and he sucked. She felt like she was crashing down from the best feeling in the world, and the muscles down south quaked in joy.

And then he was inside of her, warm and hard, large enough to hurt, but only for just a moment. Pain turned to pleasure.

And pleasure turned to torture.

Tears gathered in her eyes, but never spilled as she kept her eyes closed and focused on the feeling of him, focused on the love he was making with her.

She suddenly felt his hand at her chin.

“Look at me,” he said through clenched teeth.

Her eyes opened and found his brown eyes in the darkness of the quarters. They were chaotic as ever and there was hunger pouring out from them as his hips bucked faster and she was crying out for him.

“Keep making those noises,” he ordered her softly as his lips found her neck against, sucking at a sweet spot before he bit her just as she came crashing down once more along side of him. As he did so, he cried her name out against her flesh, as if he were tortured by this.

As if he were tortured by loving her.

He wasn't alone with this.

It tortured her too.

* * *

 

Night had come and Rey's eyes opened. Her naked back was pressed against the smooth, warmth of Ben's chest and their legs had somehow become entangled.

“We missed dinner,” he whispered to her softly.

She became aware of what happened and buried her face in the pillow beneath her for a moment.

“We'd better go. They'd be wondering where we've been,” said Rey after a long pause.

* * *

 

General Organa was just talking to a few of her friends with their empty plates before them when Rey and Ben stepped foot into the eating area.

Leia looked over at them.

Rey could sense that she knew.

Ben could sense it too.

Rey and Ben exchanged a glance before they walked over to her.

Leia looked skeptical as her friends left to dump their trays. She looked between the two for a moment more before she said something.

“Training went long today I suspect?” asked Leia.

“Rey's been having trouble getting her jump down,” Ben said, but it wasn't necessarily a lie.

Rey groaned as a response. “And my legs hurt. _Badly_.” That wasn't a lie either.

Leia looked between the two again before she slowly nodded her head.

“Luke will be pleased you two worked hard today,” she started as she got to her feet and headed towards the trash bins with her tray, her back to them, “He's on his way back now. He'll be here in the morning, ready to heard about what all you two practiced today.”

She said nothing more before she left, leaving the two alone in the dining area to fend with the leftovers.

Ben nudged Rey and she looked up at him with questionable eyes.

“I don't regret it. I'd do it a thousand times. Over and over again if I could,” he whispered to her.

Rey looked down and turned her back to him, heading for the food. “I feel the very same,” she said with shame in her voice.

She felt Ben's eyes blaze into her skin as she gathered cold food onto her plate with shaking hands, her body still recovering from the afternoon spent with Ben in bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for all of the comments, kudos, etc. They mean the world and beyond to me and it was a joy to write this for you all. I'm glad you enjoyed it, because I sure enjoyed writing it.


End file.
